


Toast to Tomorrow

by Moonrose91



Series: Gift Verse [13]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: ...I got nothing, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is exhausted and Clint is on a mission and Elizabeth is bored.</p><p>This probably won't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toast to Tomorrow

Phil was exhausted.

After a month of being awake he was allowed to move, despite the bewildered look on the doctor’s face, which meant that he was going to be starting physical therapy, the physical therapy in which he would be building back up his lung capacity (the staff-spear had nicked a lung and had lacerated a kidney, though they had managed to repair that) before working on getting his muscles back in working order.

They suspected there would be loss of movement in his left arm, and until he finished healing his chest would pain him, but other than that he was expected to make a full recovery.

He knew they weren’t telling him something and, since he had woken up, Clint had taken short missions to keep from getting stir crazy, leaving him with his slowly growing bored eight year old daughter.

He was still tired, however, because he was still healing and one minute his daughter was sitting in front of him, doing her homework (she was homeschooled after she was kidnapped from her school at age five, and really, he didn’t need to lose his hair faster) and the next she was dusty and looking _so_ much like Clint when he had just successfully pulled a prank that Phil immediately became worried.

“What did you do?” he questioned as he signed, though his signing was more sluggish then normal due to the drugs in his system.

Elizabeth merely held up a StarkPad (which made Phil immediately wonder how she got that) which showed the feed in Fury’s office.

There were no feeds in Fury’s office.

He watched as Fury found that all of his drawers had been rearranged, that files had been reordered, and his best alcohol was missing.

He was fuming and Phil gently took the StarkPad and set it to the side. “Why?” he asked.

She looked around and carefully shuffled her way over so she could lean against his side and whisper in his ear. “Your cards,” she explained.

She leaned back and carefully shuffled back, while Phil forced his brain to process.

What would this have to--

The only sign that he was enraged was the slight spike in his heart rate.

He understood Clint not telling him, because Clint probably didn’t know and if he did, it was probably because he didn’t want to have to focus on keeping Elizabeth from exacting revenge.

Because Phil can’t right now.

“Thank you sweetie,” he murmured, though he made sure to sign.

She couldn’t read lips well when he tried to keep his voice low and she merely beamed before setting the StarkPad within his reach and hopping down to go get cleaned up.

Twenty minutes later, and Phil was starting to get a little worried (though there had been no shriek of fear or similar), Tony Stark suddenly enters his room.

Phil raises an eyebrow and Tony stares at the StarkPad next to him.

“How the _hell_ did you get my StarkPad? Wait, how the hell are you alive?” Tony questions and Phil doesn’t know whether to be proud of his daughter for stealing from Tony Stark or concerned that she stole from him. Why from Tony Stark anyway?

“What do you mean alive?” Phil questioned, his brain catching up with that.

Tony picks it up and stares at the feed. “Fury told us you were dead and threw your bloody cards in front of us. Well, Rogers and I. That’s an ‘us’ right?” Tony explained.

Phil sighed and covered his eyes, rubbing them tiredly.

It seems that Elizabeth has been hiding how good at lip-reading she really is.

Again.

“That explains a lot, actually. And they are in protective covers,” Phil answered.

“Not when we saw them,” Tony answered.

Another blip on the heart monitor.

Fury was dead.

He didn’t care of Fury was ‘Papa Nick’ or not, Phil was murdering them.

“That explains the lack of alcohol,” Phil muttered.

“Yeah…I got that. In the place of the StarkPad here. Along with a note that said, ‘I need to borrow this real quick. Here’s some of the good stuff, but if you want it back sooner, trace it.’ I was curious who had taken it, but I traced it to here. And I don’t think you took it,” Tony explained fiddling with it.

Phil glanced over at the bathroom door that was open a tad and he saw movement.

“No, someone I know put it there for me, open to that feed, which I know nothing about. Where was it originally?” he questioned, hoping it was in the hospital or the SHIELD HQ relatively close.

“The Helicarrier,” Tony answered.

Phil pinched the bridge of his nose.

Clint was on a mission, but Natasha had downtime.

Good God, if those two kept teaming up, they could take over SHIELD and run it from the shadows or completely and utterly destroy it from the inside out.

Why did Elizabeth have to get Clint’s devious streak?

Thank God it didn’t come out that often. As it was, he was going to have to ground her.

Wonderful.

“Okay. So…I’ll go contact everyone, but that explains what Thor was saying the other day,” Tony stated.

“Thor’s back?”

“Yeah. He came down and said his brother kept asking about you. At first, he thought he was tormenting him, but when he went to go visit you in their version of heaven, you weren’t there. For the past week, he’s been like an angry dog, and he’s threatening to go demand answers from Loki, so it’s probably a good thing that Clint is on a mission. You contacted your cellist yet?” Tony questioned, only to find Phil pretending to be asleep, wanting to avoid the question.

Tony muttered something and left, without the StarkPad.

Once the man had left, Phil opened his eyes and thought about his ex-friend who considered him ‘demon spawn’ for being gay, and he remembered the way Elizabeth shoved her bare feet against the piano they had in one of their apartments, teaching herself piano because she liked the vibration of the sounds.

She had gained this love after they had gone to one of said ex-friend's concerts that were for deaf people, which included a light show and with floors that carried vibrations.

The ex-friend had moved to Portland after getting a job offer for their orchestra and that was that.

Phil hadn’t seen her since.

He looked over as Elizabeth climbed onto his bed. “You’re grounded for one week for the prank and for borrowing something without permission, since I know you were going to return it. You idolize him too much for my own sanity,” he stated, signing as he did so.

Elizabeth just smiled brightly and nodded.

She was grounded from her books and the TV, as well as being restricted to Phil’s eyesight (omitting times she needed to be out of his sight) leaving her only with schoolwork to distract her from her growing boredom.

Phil mentally vowed to never tell Clint why she was grounded.

He would revoke it out of pride.

Instead he settled against his pillows and turned his hand up so Elizabeth could talk to him if need be.

However, he was soon asleep and Elizabeth behaved by remaining in the room with him.

If he didn’t trust her, she wouldn’t be able to do _anything_ fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not make my summaries sound more giggly then the story really is.
> 
> *shrugs*
> 
> I'm evilish.


End file.
